dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
AxA-Life.0 (Vol. 1)
AxA-Life.0 “I’m leaving now.” I turned around and saw my parents smiling. "Have a save trip. And Shirou, stay out of trouble." I smiled back at them and headed out. I’m heading to school, which for me starts tomorrow. Sounds weird right? Well, there’s a reason for this strange set up. You see, I’m actually moving into a new town today. Since I’ll be on my own it was decided that I’d leave a day early so that I can get everything set up. Anyways, currently I was heading to the train station. Once I was at the station I paid for my ticket and walked onto the train. Well, I guess everything begins tomorrow. I decided to pull out the light novel I bought the other day and started to read. This is going to be a long trip and I didn’t want to just sit around with nothing to do, bored out of my mind. XXXXXXXXXXXXX After a few hours the train finally pulled into my new home, Kuoh. It’s a nice place I guess, but that doesn’t really matter right now. I just need to get to my apartment and get everything ready for tomorrow. Or at least that was the plan. I walked down the street and heard someone screen. Damn you sense of duty. Damn you. I just can’t ignore someone in trouble. So I turned around and headed over to see what was going on. I just hope it’s nothing too troublesome. When I finally arrived what I found was something I didn’t expect. It looked like a swordfight of some sort. One of the people was a guy with black bird-like wings righting. He looked about a year older than me. The guy had long, violet hair, including bangs that cover a small portion of the center of his face. His eyes were the same color as his hair. He was wearing a high-collared black sleeveless shirt, with ivory stripes lining the zipper and sleeves. In his hand was the strongest looking sword I’ve ever seen, and it’s not because it’s pure black in color. The other person was a very beautiful girl, who looked a few years older than me. She was dressed in a traditional miko outfit; a white haori with red accents, a red hakama, and a pair of zōri with white tabi. She had long black hair with two lock branching over her shoulder in front. Her left eye was hazel and her right was blue. The girl was holding a katana while wearing another on strapped to her back. The sword in her hand was releasing a very creepy aura. Wonder how she can handle that? Feeling like there was some danger here I hid behind the wall and watched. Bird-man flapped his wings and hovered in the air. He swung his sword down, intending to strike down the girl, but she blocked it with her sword and pushed him back. She then rushed at bird-man and swung her blade, only to have him quickly move out of the way. He then opened his other hand and a sword manifested itself inside. How the heck did that happen? He started to attack her with two swords now, but she managed to defend herself. Although that’s all she’s doing now. Wonder why she doesn’t use that other sword? She has two so she can fight with two, right? Well, I kind of want to help her but I don’t really know much about swords, and I’m positive that I’d just get in the way. Okay, time to leave. I tried to turn the leave, when I heard something. Turning around, I saw that the sword strapped to her back somehow ended up by my feet. I looked and saw that the girl on her back, the creepy sword behind bird-man. Okay, I really want to leave, but I just can. Once again, DAMN YOU SENSE OF DUTY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I reached over and grabbed the fallen sword. Then something strange happened. It released a massive amount of light, covering the area. Bird-man, noticing this, yelped and flew away. When the light finally died down I noticed the girl standing up and walking over to me, looking both embarrassed and interested. An interesting combination. “So, which one are you from.” That’s what she asked me. I couldn’t help but frown. “What are you talking about?” She sighed. “Which Church are you from?” “I’m not Christian.” She frowned at this, clearly annoyed, then opened up her eyes wide as if she figured something out. “No way, it can’t be… you’re an Unknown. Never thought I’d see one in my life… can I have my sword back?” “Oh, sorry. Here. But why didn’t you get your other sword first. It was closer. And what’s an Unknown?” “Thank you. An Unknown is what we call people with the ability to use Holy Sword that the Church doesn’t know about.” Holy Swords? “As for you other question, I’d rather not touch Muramasa without being in contact with Honjo Masamune.” I didn’t know. I really didn’t know it, but with this once incident, my life was going to go through a drastic change. Goodbye, normal life. Hello, supernatural life. Category:Fanon Story